concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yes Concerts 1960s
1968 August 3, 1968 East Mersey Youth Camp, East Mersey, ENG August 5, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Neat Change) August 9, 1968 Bracknell Sports Centre, Bracknell, ENG August 10, 1968 Motown Club, Wellingborough, ENG August 11-12, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (questionable) August 17, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Neat Change) August 23, 1968 The Place, Stoke-on-Trent, ENG August 30, 1968 Welwyn Civic Centre, Welwyn, ENG August 31, 1968 Black Sheep Club, London, ENG August ?, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Spencer Davis Group) (questionable) September 6, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Joe Cocker & The Grease Band) September 8, 1968 Maid's Head, King's Lynn, ENG September 12, 1968 ?, UK September 13, 1968 Crown Hotel, Marlow, ENG September 15, 1968 Blaise's Club, London, ENG (Replaces Sly & the Family Stone. Keith Emerson, Pete Townshend, and Eric Clapton are in attendance and all are reportedly impressed. Roy Flynn offers to be Yes' manager and the next day buys them a Hammond organ, a new drum kit, and a van) Sometime in September, Bill Bruford quits to study economics at Leeds University. The band recruits Tony O'Riley, formerly of the Koobas. For about a week a drummer named Dave Potts also rehearsed with them. September 18, 1968 Blaise's Club, London, ENG September 19, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting The Nice) September 20, 1968 Cooks Ferry Inn, Edmonton, ENG (cancelled) September 21-22, 1968 Dreamland Ballroom, Margate, ENG September 27, 1968 West End Club, Rushden, ENG September 28, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Dream Police) October 5, 1968 Hermitage Ballroom, Hitchin, ENG October 11, 1968 Wharf Hotel, Worcester, ENG October 12, 1968 Corn Hall, Cirencester, ENG October 13, 1968 Blaise's Club, London, ENG October 14, 1968 Revolution Club, London, ENG October 15, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Benefit for Czechoslovakian refugees) October 17, 1968 The Pheasantry, London, ENG October 22, 1968 Blaise's Club, London, ENG October 25, 1968 Granby Halls, Leicester, ENG October 26, 1968 Middle Earth at The Roundhouse, London, ENG October 30, 1968 Blaise's Club, London, ENG November 1968 Ian Wallace (later of King Crimson) subs for Tony O'Riley and is offered the drum spot but declines November 1, 1968 Crown Hotel, Marlow, ENG November 2, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Dream Police) November 5, 1968 Blaise's Club, London, ENG November 8, 1968 Granada Theater, London, ENG (all night show with The Who, Joe Cocker & The Grease Band, Small Faces, Crazy World of Arthur Brown & Mindbenders) November 9, 1968 Motown Club, Wellingborough, ENG November 13, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Love Sculpture) November 15, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG (all night show with The Who, Joe Cocker & The Grease Band, Small Faces, Crazy World of Arthur Brown & Mindbenders) November 16, 1968 Leeds University, Leeds, ENG (Mike Tait's first gig with Yes, as van driver) November 18, 1968 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (2 shows with The Who, Joe Cocker & The Grease Band, Small Faces, Crazy World of Arthur Brown & Mindbenders) November 24, 1968 Blaise's Club, London, ENG November 25, 1968 Revolution Club, London, ENG November 26, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (Cream's Farewell concert, 2 shows 6.00 & 8.00, supporting Cream with John Hiseman's Colosseum and Taste. Bruford rejoins Yes just in time to play this gig) November 27, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Van der Graaf Generator) November 30, 1968 Ronnie Scott's Jazz Club, London, ENG December 6, 1968 Fishmongers Arms, London, ENG (supported by Peter Brown's Battered Ornaments) December 6, 1968 Revolution, London, ENG December 7, 1968 Bristol University, Bristol, ENG (supporting The Who) December 8, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Toast) December 10, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG December 12, 1968 Revolution, London, ENG (with a party later afterwards at Speakeasy) December 13, 1968 Speakeasy, London, ENG December 14, 1968 London, ENG December 16, 1968 Revolution, London, ENG December 17, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG ("The Who Xmas Party", supporting The Who) December 19, 1968 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG December 24, 1968 Speakeasy, London, ENG December 26, 1968 Blaise's, London, ENG December 27, 1968 Roundhouse, London, ENG ("Superstar Jam Session", Steve Howe with Soft Machine, Noel Redding, Mitch Mitchell & others) December 31, 1968 London, ENG (UK TV "Magpie". Afterwards they had a party/show at the Speakeasy) December 31, 1968 Speakeasy, London, ENG 1969 January 1, 1969 Marquee Club, London, ENG (supported by Octopus) January 7, 1969 BBC Studios, London, ENG (UK Radio "John Peel's Top Gear". Broadcast January 12th) January 8, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported b Toast) January 11, 1969 London, ENG January 15, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Procession) January 18, 1969 College of Art and Design, Portsmouth, ENG January 22, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Village) January 23, 1969 Revolution, London, ENG January 23, 1969 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG January 24, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG January 24, 1969 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG January 29, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Clouds) February 1, 1969 Ritz Ballroom, Bournemouth, ENG February 1, 1969 Reading University, Reading, ENG (supporting Paul Williams) February 5, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Caravan) February 9, 1969 London, ENG February 12, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Octopus) February 13, 1969 Worthing Pier Pavilion, Worthing, ENG February 14, 1969 Surrey University, London, ENG February 15, 1969 Queen Elizabeth Hall, London, ENG February 16, 1969 Peter Yes' Jazz Club, Sunderland, ENG February 17, 1969 The Catacomb, Wolverhampton, ENG February 19, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by The Spirit of John Morgan) February 24, 1969 The Penthouse, Sheffield, ENG February 25, 1969 Guildhall, Cambridge, ENG February 26, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Clouds) February 27, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG (Audition for Atlantic Records CEO Ahmet Ertegun) February 28, 1969 Richmond Athletic Grounds, London, ENG (supported by Smile) March 1, 1969 Victoria Ballroom, Chesterfield, ENG March 2, 1969 ?, ENG (CANCELLED) March 5, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Circus) March 7, 1969 York University, York, ENG March 8, 1969 Empire Theater, Sunderland, ENG (supporting The Bonzo Dog Band, with Roy Harper and Mad Dog) March 9, 1969 Frank Freeman's Club, Kidderminister, ENG March 12, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Circus and Killing Floor) March 15, 1969 Southampton University, Southampton, ENG (supported by White Unicorn) March 16, 1969 Country Club, London, ENG March 17, 1969 BBC Studios, London, ENG March 19, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Clouds) March 20, 1969 Salford University, Manchester, ENG March 21, 1969 Civic Hall, Wolverhampton, ENG March 22, 1969 Brixton College of Building, London, ENG March 25, 1969 Madame Tussaud's Hall Of Kings, London, ENG March 26, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG March 28, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (supporting Country Joe & The Fish, with Roy Harper, Van Der Graaf Generator, Junior's Eyes, Andromeda, Turnstyle, Hard Meat & (compere) John Peel) March 29, 1969 Barnet College, London, ENG April 2, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Harsh Reality) April 3, 1969 Harrowfield Youth Center, London, ENG April 4, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG April 9, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (2 shows, supported by The Elastic Band on first) April 10, 1969 ? April 14, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG April 16, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG April 17, 1969 Saturdays (University College), London, ENG April 21, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting Janis Joplin) April 23, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG April 24-25, 1969 Montreux Casino, Montreux, SUI (Golden Rose TV Festival) April 26-27, 1969 Tanz Club, Riedstadt, GER April 28-29, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 2, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG May 3, 1969 Chelsea College of Art, London, ENG (with Clouds) May 4, 1969 London, ENG May 8, 1969 Penthouse Club, Scarborough, ENG May 10, 1969 Exeter University, Exeter, ENG May 11, 1969 Frank Freeman's Club, Kidderminster, ENG May 14, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Peter Cooper) May 16, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG ('Midnight Court', w/ John Mayall, Hard Meat) May 17, 1969 Saturdays (University College), London, ENG May 18, 1969 Parliament Hill, London, ENG (Camden Fringe Festival, with Procol Harum, Soft Machine, Third Ear Band & Blossom Toes) May 21, 1969 Harrods Way Inn, London, ENG May 22, 1969 BBC Studios, London, ENG May 24, 1969 Southend College Of Technology, Southend-On-Sea, ENG May 25, 1969 Lafayette Club, Wolverhampton, ENG May 28, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Maddening Crowd) May 29, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG (Benefit for FC, with John Peel, Ron Geesin, King Crimson, Jackie Macauly, Judy Dyble, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Eclection, Forest, Bridget St. John & Others) May 31, 1969 Brighton College, Brighton, ENG June 2, 1969 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG June 3, 1969 ? (Cancelled) June 4, 1969 BBC Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Johnny Walker Show". Broadcast June 14th) June 5, 1969 Penthouse Club, Scarborough, ENG June 6, 1969 The Fairground, Hull, ENG June 9, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG June 10, 1969 ? June 11, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Sweet Marriage) June 13, 1969 Technical College, Leicester, ENG June 15, 1969 Frank Freeman's Club, Kidderminster, ENG June 16, 1969 Scotch Of St. James, London, ENG June 20, 1969 Kent University, Canterbury, ENG June 21, 1969 Antwerp, BEL (Pop Festival) June 23, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (unconfirmed) June 25, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Mandrake & Paddle Steamer) June 27, 1969 Amsterdam, NED (Jam TV) June 28, 1969 The Factory, Birmingham, ENG June 30, 1969 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG July 2, 1969 Marquee Club, London, ENG (supported by Andromeda) July 3, 1969 London, ENG (private party, with Stalactites & Al Wynn. A society party thrown by Prince Rupert Loewenstein, where Yes "dies a complete death' according to Bruford. After Yes' set BB and Kaye make off with a bottle of champagne to drown their sorrows. Attendees include Princess Margaret, Peter Sellers, Mick Jagger and Marianne Faithfull. Brian Jones had been found floating dead in a pool the day before) July 4, 1969 Queen's Hall, Barnstaple, ENG July 5, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG ("Pop Proms". Bodast with The Who, Chuck Berry. Bodast was Steve Howe's post-Tomorrow band. When Bodast folded, Howe briefly -- for all of one day -- joined Keith Emerson's Nice. He was also considered for the guitar slot in Jethro Tull) July 5, 1969 Market Hall, Harverfordwest, WAL July 6, 1969 ICA Nash House, London, ENG (with Juggernaut) July 8, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG July 9, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Hard Meat) July 10, 1969 Winter Gardens, Penzance, ENG July 11, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG ('Midnight Court', with The Nice, Keith Relf's Renaissance, Peter Cooper, Peter Hammill) July 12, 1969 Nottingham Racecourse, Nottingham, ENG ("12 hour happiness concert", with The Nice, Eclection, King Crimson, Juniors Eyes, Edgar Broughton Band, Idle Race, Status Quo, Caravan, Streets Of Sadness & Compere John Peel) July 13, 1969 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG July 16, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Kippington Lodge) July 18, 1969 Ulster Hall, Belfast, NI (with The Nice, Bonzo Dog Band & others) July 19, 1969 National Stadium, Dublin, IRE (with The Nice, Bonzo Dog Band) July 20, 1969 Hibernian Football Stadium, Cork, IRE (cancelled, with The Nice, Bonzo Dog Band) July 23, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Leviathan) July 25, 1969 New Cellar Club, South Shields, ENG July 26, 1969 Kirklevington Country Club, Yarm, ENG July 27, 1969 Kee Club, Bridgend, ENG July 28, 1969 Old Granary, Bristol, ENG (supported Barnaby Goode) July 30, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Hard Meat) August 2, 1969 Music Box, Ryde, ENG August 3, 1969 BBC Studios, London, ENG ("Stuart Henry Show", performing "Then", "Beyond and Before" & "No Opportunity Necessary". Broadcast August 10th) August 4, 1969 BBC Studios, London, ENG ("Symonds on Sunday", performing "Looking Around", "Something's Coming" & "Sweetness". Broadcast August 10th) August 6, 1969 Harrods Way Inn, London, ENG August 7, 1969 Marquee Club, London, ENG (supported by Leviathan) August 8, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG August 9, 1969 Plumpton Racecourse, London, ENG ("9th National Jazz Pop Ballads & Blues Festival" with The Who, Chicken Shack, Fat Mattress, John Surman, Aynsley Dunbar, The Spirit of John Morgan, Groundhogs, King Crimson, Idle Race, Breakthru, Cuby's Blues Band) August 10, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 11, 1969 Paris, FRA August 13, 1969 Toby Jug, London, ENG August 14, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Samson) August 15, 1969 Queen's Hall, Barnstaple, ENG August 16, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG August 20-21, 1969 Star Club, Hamburg, GER August 22-23, 1969 Eland Club, Lekkerkerk, NED August 24, 1969 De Berchmans, Maastricht, NED August 26, 1969 Big Apple Club, Wiesbaden, GER August 27, 1969 Tanz Club, Goddelau, GER August 28-September 7, 1969 Blow-up Club, Munich, GER (28th and 1st cancelled, possible dates on 26th & 27th also) September 7, 1969 ?, SUI (unverified) September ?, 1969 Paris, FRA (French TV "Pop Deux") September 12, 1969 The Penthouse, Sheffield, ENG September 13, 1969 Kirlevington Country Club, Yarm, ENG September 14, 1969 Queens Hotel, Bishop Auckland, ENG September 15, 1969 Kings Head, London, ENG September 18, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Hardin & York) September 19, 1969 De Effenaar, Eindhoven, NED September 20, 1969 Market Hall, Harverfordwest, WAL September 21, 1969 Frank Freeman's Club, Kidderminster, ENG September 23, 1969 The Place, Stoke, ENG September 26, 1969 Bristol College Of Technology, Bristol, ENG September 27, 1969 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (supported by Caravan) September 28, 1969 Harrogate Theatre, Harrogate, ENG (supporting The Nice) October 3, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG October 4, 1969 Bristol University, Bristol, ENG October 9, 1969 Grugenhalle, Essen, GER (First German Blues Festival, with Fleetwood Mac, Pretty Things, Spooky Tooth, Keef Hartley, Warm Dust, Free, Hard Meat, No Opportunity, Dear Father, Every Little Thing, Something's Coming) October 11, 1969 Newcastle University, Newcastle, ENG October 12, 1969 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG October 17, 1969 King's Head, London, ENG October 18, 1969 Victoria Ballroom, Chesterfield, ENG October 20, 1969 Bay Hotel, Sunderland, ENG October 24, 1969 Nottingham Technical College, Nottingham, ENG October 25, 1969 Cardiff University, Cardiff, WAL October 27, 1969 ACTUEL, Tournai, BEL (The First Paris Music Festival, with Pretty Things, Chicken Shack, Sam Apple Pie, Frogeaters, David Allen Group, Keith Tippett Group, Pharoah Sanders, Dave Burrell, John Surman, Clifford Thornton, Sonny Sharrock, Acting trio) October 28, 1969 140 Theatre, Brussels, BEL October 30, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Samson) October 31, 1969 Swansea University, Swansea, WAL October ?, 1969 BELGIAN TV October ?, 1969 London, ENG (UK TV "Line Up") November 1, 1969 U.M.I.S.T, Manchester, ENG November 2, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG ("Sunday Lyceum", with Deep Purple, The Divine, Vivian Stanshall, Griffin & The Grope) November 3, 1969 Roundhouse, London, ENG (with Atomic Rooster, Brian Auger Trinity, Deep Purple, Free, Liverpool Scene, Manfred Mann Chapter III, and Village) November 7, 1969 The Factory, Birmingham, ENG November 13, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG November 14, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Family & Friends with Blossom Toes) November 15, 1969 Marine Pavilion, Folkestone, ENG November 26, 1969 Komodie Theatre, Basel, SUI November 27, 1969 Chikito Club, Bern, SUI November 28, 1969 Grunau Restaurant, Gerlafingen, SUI November 29, 1969 Montreux Casino, Montreux, SUI November 30, 1969 Rex Cinema, Locarno, SUI December 2, 1969 Electric Circus, Lausanne, SUI (supporting The Small Faces) December ?, 1969 Solothurn, SUI December 5, 1969 Queen's Theater, Stoke, ENG (Midnight Rag Rave, with Family, Edgar Broughton, Atomic Rooster, Zoot Money, Spirit of John Morgan, Steamhammer, and Explosive Spectrum Lights) December 6, 1969 Winter Gardens, Weston-Super-Mare, ENG December 7, 1969 Fox at Greyhound, London, ENG (supported by Stray) December 9, 1969 Harrowfield Youth Center, London, ENG (supported by Professor Strange & Discomation) December 10, 1969 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG December 11, 1969 LCP Fletcher Hall, Leicester, ENG (Transvestite Dance of the Year, with Lucas & The Mike Cotton Squad, Zoot Money, Medicine Head, & Disco TEK) December 12, 1969 In-Place, Newport, WAL December 13, 1969 Imperial College, London, ENG December 14, 1969 Redcar Jazz Club, Redcar, ENG December 15, 1969 Kingston Hotel, London, ENG December 19, 1969 Harrowfield Youth Center, London, ENG December 21, 1969 The Penthouse, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Gracious) December 21, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (supporting The Rolling Stones) ?? December 22, 1969 Catacombs Club, Wolverhampton, ENG (supporting Free) December 24, 1969 Farx Club, London, ENG (supported by Nexus) December 26, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (supported by Jon Hendricks & Man) December 27, 1969 Country Club, Yarm, ENG December 28, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG December 30, 1969 Roundhouse, London, ENG December 31, 1969 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG